


floorplay

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Series: primal pack family [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Biting, Biting with blood, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Pre Consent, Scratching, Top Erwin Smith, Wrestling, drunk play, floorplay, primal kink, primal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: “Let’s see. I am supposed to be responsible for two drunken little pups, make them submit, and make them cry?”





	floorplay

**Author's Note:**

> in primal kink, floorplay is the roughhousing-- wrestling usually involving biting, scratching, and may involve blood. the intensity depends on the preexisting relationship of the parties involved.

Everyone is in the backyard when Nanaba finally gets home from work. She kicks off her shoes and sets them in her cubby beside Levi's, and strips out of her uniform there in the entryway. Through the open backdoor, her family's voices drift in, light and laughing, lacing with the voices of their guests. As she hops up the stairs with her dirty clothes, she thinks about throwing herself in bed, but she hasn’t seen the birthday boy today, and it would be rude.

She throws her uniform in the hamper in the bathroom and washes her face with cold water. She runs wet fingers through her hair to slick it back, the ends tucked behind her ears so that they protrude in a cute way. On the hanger on the bathroom door is the sundress she expected to put on two hours ago, but it’s springtime in Denver, and the brides are starting early this year.

The loose clothing feels good after ten hours in a tight cocktail dress. As a second thought, she reaches behind herself to unclasp her bra and then snakes it out from under the dress. Into the hamper it goes, too. She’s comfortable now. She’ll go down, say hello to everyone like a mannerable pup, give Moblit a kiss, and come back. Just as she thinks that, a burst of laughter floats up to her, Levi’s very clearly in the mix, and she decides that it won’t hurt to wash elsewhere, too. Foregoing new panties, she descends the stairs.

Trays of food have been left on the counters and covered in foil. Picking through a little bit of everything but the cake, she eats standing at the kitchen island, and washes it down with a big glass of water. Just as she is rinsing her plate, the back door slides open and Moblit stumbles in with a stupid grin on his face. He sees her and he gives her an even wider smile. “Hey!”

“Hey, happy birthday, Moblit.” She goes to him and wraps her arms around his neck, and he leans in first, taking her kiss with an entitlement that he doesn’t usually possess. There’s alcohol on his tongue, whiskey, cold from ice. When he pulls back, she asks, “Get your birthday spanking yet?”

“Not yet.” Moblit pushes his nose into her cheek. “Mike’s gonna fuck me tonight.”

“Oh, god,” Nanaba giggles, twisting to nuzzle his neck and pull a fair amount of his skin between her teeth.

“Mmm,” he moans. “Nan, please.”

She's still got her arms around his neck so she kisses him and pushes him back until he hits the refrigerator. There's a soft thud but no protest, and his hands find her hips over the dress, then under the dress, and he's gasping with surprise to find naked flesh meeting his fingers. She is merciless, though, biting into him for another kiss, but they're interrupted by the sliding door and a call of, “Ah, Nana’s got him!”

Mike grabs her scruff and coaxes her off the birthday boy. She pouts but pecks his cheek and untangles.

Moblit came in for a new pitcher of cold beverage, and without a distraction, he's back on task and back outside.

Mike smooths a hand over her hair and scratches behind her ear, making her tilt her head back to welcome more of the affection. “Crazy at work?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“Got out early as you could,” Mike shrugs. He sniffs at the corner of her mouth before kissing her nose. “You ate.”

She nods, remembering the rule. “But not cake.”

It’s Mike’s turn to nod. “There's people out there I know you don't like-- don't make that face.” Nanaba groans and slumps into herself. “Be good. It's Moblit’s night and these are his friends. Nanaba, I swear to God--”

“I'll behave,” she snaps. “For Moblit and cake.”

“No alcohol until the guests leave.”

She balks at that and tosses her head back. “How am I even supposed to survive?”

Mike’s hand is on her shoulder and then he’s wrapping himself around her. She’s stiff in his embrace for a moment before she very, very slowly allows herself to relax into him. He doesn’t need to say anything to calm her down, so that after a few moments, she can be taken outside to mingle with everyone.

Nanaba goes through the motions with her greetings, and then she takes the empty seat beside Levi, making sure to keep her dress over her knees and her legs pressed together. The conversation is tolerable, though several times, she finds she has to hold back from making a sour face when someone says a very _not_ funny joke. For the most part, she stays quiet and wishes for her phone, only opening her mouth a few times. Moblit’s artist friends are just weird, and she doesn't know how to understand them. After the first few couples call it a night and decide to head home, Mike sees them out, and when he returns, he sets a plate of cake in Nana’s lap. It's a corner piece with a big bouquet of frosting flowers, making her mouth water.

But she doesn't touch it. She has to wait for two more people to leave and they seem pretty cozy in their lawn chairs.

Levi sets his hand on her knee when she starts bobbing her leg. His thumb kneads circles into her patella. One of their guests notices the small touch and frowns but does not address it. Moblit's non-kinky friends know, in theory, how the family works, but they don't usually get to see the dynamics in practice. It makes her extremely self-conscious of Levi's hand on her knee, but she tries to relax regardless, and very soon, their two remaining guests excuse themselves for the night. Levi goes with Moblit and Mike to see them out.

“Mike’s fucking Mob tonight,” Hanji says. She's lounging back in her chair, feet up and over the arm.

“He told me.”

Hanji hums and looks at her. “Are you watching?”

She shrugs. “Probably not.”

“Are you upset?” Erwin asks her, the first direct thing he's said to her all evening.

“No, I'm just tired.” As Nanaba says that, the three boys return. Mike gives her the fork for her cake. When he sits next to Hanji, he tugs Moblit between them and wraps an arm around his shoulder.

Levi stands behind her and crosses his arms on top of her head. “You gonna scream on his dick again?”

Nanaba covers her giggle with her hands as all around her, they’re trading teases and playful jabs.

“Play nice,” Erwin says as he gets up and goes inside. Nanaba shakes Levi off and takes her cake and follows him, catching the sliding door before it closes.

“Are you alright?” He asks with a clear look of concern.

“Yeah.” She sets her plate on the island and leans over it, picking the biggest frosting flower off and scooping it into her mouth. Erwin watches her and she tries to pretend it doesn't unnerve her.

“I haven't been drinking tonight,” Erwin starts, still watching her. “Are you going to drink anything?”

Nanaba shrugs, not even trying to guess where Erwin's going with this, deciding to answer honestly instead of answering in a way to sway the conversation.

“Do you know what you're doing tonight?”

She swallows the mouthful of frosting. “Not yet.”

“Then I'm taking you and Levi out to Ikea,” Erwin says, his tone clearly inviting her to decline, but she nods along instead.

“Did you ask him if I can come?”

“He suggested it.” Erwin watches as she forks in more frosting flowers. “He might want your opinion on something or another, if he and I don’t agree.”

“That's fine,” she says around a full mouth, and then she remembers. “I need to put on underwear.”

Erwin blinks at her and then raises his brow with a flash of something in his eye.

She defends, “I didn't know Mike was going to make me sit through the night sober!”

“Ah.” Erwin is not fazed by her admission. “Well, it has been a rather tame night because Moblit’s friends are not in our community.”

“I know.” Nanaba stabs at the cake, shovelling it in to keep from saying something too immature. Times like these, she is keenly aware of the age gap between her and everyone else. She's just starting to relax under Erwin's gaze when the rest of the family joins them inside, filing around the island. Moblit comes to her left side, so she leans in and kisses his shoulder. Even though Moblit is tipsy, he's got a finger of whiskey in his glass and he seems to be taking his time.

“Nana,” Erwin says, takes her empty plate and fork, and waits for her to look at him. “Get ready to go.”

In addition to panties, she slips on a pair of shorts under her sundress, as well as a jacket over her shoulders, grabs her phone from where she tossed it in the bed earlier, and rushes back downstairs. In the kitchen, Mike has Moblit trapped against the counter, devouring him, so instead, she hovers in the hallway for Erwin to see her.

Levi brings along a plastic red cup as he slides into the passenger seat. Nanaba climbs into the back. She buries herself in her phone until they're out of their neighbourhood, and when she does look up, Erwin’s right hand is splayed on Levi's thigh, Levi's hand over it, some of their fingers laced. They're talking about thread counts. She leans back in her seat and puts her phone down, opting to watch the passing city lights instead. The late-April sun set two hours ago.

“We’ll get there and the café should still be open,” Levi looks over his shoulder at her. He holds up the little orange tag on his key ring. “Coffee?”

“Sure,” she chirps. As they drive, her gaze keeps finding their laced hands on Levi's thigh, and she's not sure why it feels like she's deflating.

Erwin parks close to the entrance. He gets out to open Levi's door and then Nanaba’s, before putting himself between them and taking both of their hands. She wiggles her fingers until Erwin tangles them together, squeezing her hand comfortingly once they're settled. The store is quiet, and even if it were bustling at its peak hour, Erwin would insist on holding their hands like this. He's never shy about affections for his family. Levi leads the way through the shortcut so that they stop by at the café first. He untangles from them and waves them off. Erwin lets her pick a table beside the tall windows that overlooks the interstate below. When Levi comes back, they have their coffee and he his tea, and the two men chat without coaxing her participation. Through the showroom and marketplace, she hangs back, letting the two walk hand in hand while she looks around aimlessly. When they head out to the car with a big blue bag, Levi's humming with contentment.

Back at home, everything is dark and quiet as expected. She starts her night wrapped up on the sofa downstairs, but in the middle of the night, she makes her way up to Levi and Erwin’s room, slipping into bed behind the blonde alpha and playing big spoon.

In the morning, the packing begins, and her melancholy blossoms fully. It’s done by lunch, and after long and drawn out goodbyes, Hanji and Moblit load up into their car and leave. The fullness of it hits her when she goes back into the house and two of the six cubbies are empty.

“Hey, now,” Mike croons when she stands in the middle doorway and cries. He rubs her hair down in petting motions. “They’re still our pack, they’ll come visit.”

Three hours feels so far away, but she tries to wrap that knowledge around her sadness and console it. Hanji’s career is taking them away for a little bit, but it’s what’s best for her, and Moblit is hers, and he’s freelance, of course he’s going with her. Still, it hurts, knowing that their bedroom will be empty now. It’s just the four of them now. She goes upstairs and puts new sheets on the bed before climbing up and taking a nap. It’s deeper than it ought to be, and at dusk, Mike coaxes her back awake to help with dinner.

She carries on like this to her period, through it, and a little ways after, until a slow creeping begins in her spine. It starts at work, when she's caught between appointments with nothing to do, and one of her pregnant coworkers is complaining about labour not coming fast enough.

“Have sex,” one of the newer moms says with a wink and an elbow to the other’s arm. “Like, a _lot_ of it. Just go crazy, orgasm as many times as you can, and one of those contractions will turn into the real thing.”

The pregnant woman whines with disgust but Nanaba’s ears have perked up despite the conversation not being aimed at her. She loves being pushed into ecstasy like that, and the mentioning of it drags up a heated memory that pesters her until she pulls up the family group chat. Erwin is the only one without work today, and it's a gamble to ask, but she sends a mating call: _who_ _wants_ _to_ _fuck?_

Levi’s typing bubble appears immediately, then, _fuck_ _yes_. After another moment, _I'm getting drunk after this fucking day._

She sends back, _GOOD_.

Her blood is a steaming kettle all the way through work, meeting with brides or party hosts, showing off the venue space, explaining space usage and rules. They're booking even weekday events into July already, though it's only early May. Apparently people have a lot to celebrate this summer, and she won't complain. It's good for business and keeps her employed.

Erwin is on the front porch when she gets home, flipping through a stapled packet of papers with a highlighter, scowling through his reading glasses. He pauses long enough to get an appraising look at her, and turns his eyes back to his paper as he asks her, “So, you need some attention tonight, is that correct?”

“Yeah,” she agrees. That's one way of putting it.

Erwin hums and says, “Levi's drinking tonight. Do you want to, as well?”

More enthusiastically this time, she purrs, “Yeah.”

“Then I'll have to talk with you both before dinner. Go on, Mike said he was going up to shower,” he tells her.

Inside the house, Mike’s boots are on the mat rather than in their cubby, and she moves them over when she puts her shoes away, too. Upstairs, she does find Mike, though he's done showering and now tending to a burn instead. It's small in width on the back of his wrist and up to his elbow, but it looks red and deep.

“Nana,” he barely gets out of his mouth before she's washing her hands and taking on the task herself. She cleans his burn and rubs in some ointment, then clips gauze to cover it. It's usual for him to come home with a littering of burns every now and then, but a quick check of his body finds no more. He looks haggard, the kind of tired that comes from using his whole body all day, and she knows from experience that he won't be doing much tonight other than eating and sleeping. As she finishes wrapping his wrist for him, she murmurs, “I wanna get drunk and get fucked, but are you too tired?”

“Yeah.” Mike tests the integrity of the bandage with a flex of his wrist. “Don’t pout. I need the night off.”

“I’m not pouting,” she grumbles, bypassing him to take her own shower.

Downstairs again, Mike is asleep in his recliner in the living room, his phone laying on his chest and his hands on his stomach in a lost battle to unconsciousness. She takes his phone and sets it on the coffee table so that he doesn’t drop it when he startles awake again. In the kitchen, Erwin is reading through his cookbook, and without looking up, says, “Mike tells me you’re pouting.”

“I’m not pouting!” Nanaba washes her hands with more force than necessary before demanding, “How can I help?”

Hands cup her shoulders as she turns off the faucet, then slowly knead their way up her trapezii to settle together on her nape, where a kiss is planted. Erwin noses at her hair, and then his mouth is on her ear, nibbling. Her shoulders slump as she deflates.

“There, good girl,” Erwin coos. “You don’t need to be disappointed. Mike’s not the only one who can _fuck_ you, is he?” She shakes her head. “I didn’t think so. I am your alpha, I will meet your needs. Do you need to be fucked, Nanaba?”

She tips her head back until it hits his shoulder, leaving her throat bare for a moment before one of Erwin’s hands grasps it, thumb flirting with artery. “I-- I need to be fucked.”

“Good girl,” comes in a low rumble. Erwin takes his time kissing her cheek before pulling away. With some space between them again, he pets the top of her head. “Give me hand in the kitchen tonight, please.”

An hour later, Levi announces his arrival by slamming open the cabinet door where the alcohol is kept, taking a bottle blindly, uncapping it, and taking a deep drink that makes him grimace and hiss as it goes down. Erwin pauses in his mise en place to watch with a raised brow, but otherwise allows Levi to do what he's doing. Nanaba pushes her onion through the mandolin as Levi comes over to the island and leans boldly into Erwin's view, flippantly saying, “Here's my fucking negotiation: wrestle me down and fuck me until I cry.”

Erwin hums thoughtfully before informing Levi, “We have Nana to consider tonight, as well.”

Levi takes another swig from the bottle as he stares Erwin down, grimacing again, then adjusting his negotiations. “Fine. Wrestle _us_ down and fuck _us_ until we cry.” Levi points the bottle at her across the island. “You good with that?”

“Yeah.” Nanaba locks the mandolin and takes it to the sink to rinse and put in the rack to dry.

“Let’s see. I am supposed to be responsible for two drunken little pups, make them submit, and make them cry?”

Levi chuckles out a condescending, “Yeah. Put on a cock ring or whatever.”

“I don't think so,” Erwin says with a smirk. “You can fuck her before I fuck you.”

“ _While_ you fuck me,” Levi corrects him.

“Or,” Nanaba speaks up, “we can just let it go however it's gonna go.”

“Or that,” Levi agrees, clearly not caring too much about the specifics aside from drinking, wrestling, then fucking. His details are always minimal.

Erwin concedes to the two of them. He may be alpha but they're terrible when they team up, especially when they have the same goal in mind. It's less a matter of taking the dominance for themselves, and more about vocalising their desires. He's not so stern that he cannot ever yield. Levi goes off to clean up after work, and then he comes back to help with making dinner, and Erwin keeps the terrible twosome in check. Nana coaxes Mike to join them at the table, and she gets out the good bottle of bourbon for him before mixing tall glasses of coconut rum and pineapple juice for her and Levi. She does her best to be patient as she drinks during dinner, but all she wants is to be drenched with inebriation as fast as possible.

“Be good,” Mike says as he drops his plate into the dishwasher beside her. His fingers pinch her scruff and he pulls her to meet him halfway for a forehead kiss. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

After the dishes are all in the washer and the kitchen is wiped down, Levi skips the pineapple juice and takes shots of the rum instead. He's only just getting tipsy, and though she's already a little uneven on her feet, she takes a couple shots with him. Erwin brings the wrestling quilt down from the linen closet and then the three of them move furniture to the living room’s perimeter so that the quilt can be spread out on the carpet.

“Okay.” Nanaba leans on the arm of the couch and forces herself to focus. The alcohol is getting to her, making her feel less in control. “Okay, so, how are we doing this?”

Erwin steps before her and slips his hands around her neck. “Get undressed.”

She nods in his grasp and he leans forward to kiss her once chastely, and then again with his tongue pressing between the seam of her lips. Nanaba grabs his wrists, surging up on her toes to meet him, walking backward with him when he begins to move them toward the quilt. Erwin guides her down and Levi is already kneeling, already naked, distracting enough to make her forget Erwin’s order. As a repercussion, Erwin smacks the underside of her jaw, telling her, “Quit staring, get undressed.”

A little dumbstruck, she grasps the t-shirt and begins to lift it, ducking through it as it comes over her head, and surrendering it when other hands continue lifting it. Her nipples peak in the sudden exposure and she shivers, curling her shoulders in protectively as she pushes the sweatpants off her hips and slithers out of them. Erwin takes those, too.

“Don't forget these,” Levi murmurs with a kiss to her throat as he hooks a finger beneath her underwear and slides them down. When she's totally bare, he hugs her from behind, rising up on his knees and resting his chin in her hair for a moment before giving that up and nuzzling her neck instead. His breathing is heavy. “Good. I'll protect you.”

She covers her face with her hands and giggles, attempts to ask him what he intends to protect her from, but she can't quite order the words right in her head. Meanwhile, Levi licks a stripe up the back of her neck and her spine arches sharply, a motion that pushes her ass right into Levi's groin. He answers with a rough grind.

“Play nice,” Erwin orders. She uncovers her face and he's right there on the quilt with them, undressed already. He's just watching.

Behind her, Levi growls with challenge and takes Nana’s scruff between his teeth, using the vulnerability to tip her onto her front. She whimpers to beg for mercy and Levi releases her, licking the imprints of his teeth, and the way Erwin is staring, she knows they're staring each other down. She tries to crawl out from under him but he climbs onto her, settling his weight on her hips and his hands on her shoulders where they press into the quilt. Another whimper, this time more pathetic. Erwin stalks forward on his hands and knees. When he gets to them, he bends, nuzzles at Nana’s cheek, and she turns to him, licking along his jaw in little laps.

Levi bites her bottom lip, on the corner of her mouth, growling fiercely. Erwin lifts his head and lunges into Levi and Levi releases her to fight back, so she takes the opportunity to roll away and sit up again. Erwin disarms Levi in two moves, leaving him sitting on the noirette’s chest with his legs hooked over Levi's shoulders and between Levi’s back and the floor.

“Play _nice_ ,” Erwin tells him. Only when Levi nods does he untangle and rise up off him.

Of course, Levi is not so easily cowed. As soon as he has his feet under him, he jumps at Nana, catching her ankle and yanking, pulling her into her back so that he can climb up on top of her again. This time, he bites the tender skin under her chin while he rakes two sets of nails down her sides. Her hips buck up into him and she moans high in her throat.

The total volume of her alcohol consumption hits her brain at once and leaves her swimmy and boneless. The cry that leaves her mouth reflects that, to the point that Levi abandons biting and takes to kissing her, forcing her lips apart to get in. She moans again, this time into him, and he swallows it up whole, giving her one back, his hand finding her cunt and cupping it in a way that two fingers skim inside. Those fingers go into her mouth when Levi pulls away from the kiss and she sucks them clean while Levi groans a long, low, “ _Fuck_.”

With the distraction, Erwin grabs a hold of Levi from behind and separates the two pups with force. He slams Levi on his back, a cradling hand on the back of his head, a forearm over the sternum. Erwin trails his nose over the pulse point at Levi’s suprasternal notch, taunting, “Behave and I’ll reward you.”

Slowly, Levi lets some of the tension from his body, and Nana crawls closer while Erwin continues to hold him down. When she gets to Erwin, she rubs her forehead down and up his arm, then rubs the side of her neck and body along the same point, unabashedly feline, as she takes a small movement forward. Levi’s hand comes up to cup her jaw and he whimpers, his brows furrowed, so she leans in and gives him a dizzy kiss, tonguing him so sloppily that he has to push her back after a few moments.

“You’re so fucking drunk,” Levi swears.

“So are you,” Erwin growls without missing a beat.

Levi scoffs and in a moment, he’s wiggled out from under Erwin’s hold, now holding down Nanaba instead. Her head spins with the rapid shift of Levi tossing her onto her back, then immediately over onto her stomach so that he can scratch the back of her thighs one at a time. She buries her face in the quilt and whines into the pain, letting her hips rock down in answer. The sting of nails opening skin is just becoming a hot pool between her legs when it disappears and Levi’s own whining breaks free from his throat. Curious and drunk, she flops over and rolls, watching with pleasure as Erwin wrestles Levi around.

There is enough stillness after Erwin gets one of Levi’s arms tugged up between shoulder blades that he can lean his mouth to Levi’s ear and demand, “You will submit.”

It’s not a harsh order. It’s comforting in its certainty, like a rope tried and proven steadfast again and again. It makes Nana want to show her belly, so she does, rolling on her back and lifting her limbs up close to her chest while she watches.

Levi tolerates the hold for only a few heavy pants, just enough to catch his breath, and then he’s twisting in a flash of violence, once more free. The two men crawl around one another, touching noses, butting heads, but circling like opponents readying for a boxing match, and sure enough, Levi makes the first move. He swoops into for Erwin’s shoulder and swings their weights around the force Erwin on his front while Levi sits astride his back, but Erwin twists and pulls down from between Levi’s legs. Before Levi has time to turn and anticipate the next movement, Erwin tackles him, catching Levi’s head to protect it, but Levi is out of his grip before they land.

Nanaba tries her best to keep up with them, but as drunk as she is, it’s difficult. It’s easy to let her body fall onto its side and watch that way, and the movement catches Erwin’s attention, because he leaves his circling dance with Levi and crawls over to her.

“You better run,” Levi cajoles with a tired smirk, sitting back on his ass and gulping in big breaths of air. Erwin also pants as he tosses his body over Nana’s.

“You’re forgetting about this pup,” Erwin breathily admonishes. He tucks her as a tight ball under his body and licks her from jaw to temple repeatedly. “Look at how pitiful she looks.”

“She always looks like that.”

“Do not!” Nana tries to defend herself, but it’s just a surprised shriek because Erwin hooks his elbow under her knee and lifts it. The display puts her in a fit of giggling, “Erwin, no, I’ve been good!”

The alpha only laughs and releases her, her leg thumping back down into the quilt limply. He rubs her thighs where Levi's clawed them, then bends to kiss the scratches, and she gives him soft whines of appreciation.

“Sleepy girl,” Erwin half asks, half states. She nods. She's moving past the fun stage of drunkenness and finds herself wallowing in the gutter directly preceding a long, dreamless slumber. Some other time, she'll have to get dragged to tears and forced to give in, because it won't be tonight.

“Let me watch you,” she begs anyway. At the very least, she can enjoy the pleasure that curls between her legs when she gets to indulge her voyeuristic desires.

“Let you watch,” Erwin croons sweetly. Fingers card through her hair in long strokes from forehead to nape. “You want to watch the way I make Levi beg, don't you? You want to watch him hold back his moans until he can't, Nana?”

Levi _can_ make obscene noises, but more often, he bites down on his sounds. She's seen Levi silently take things that make her howl. It's always a marvel to see him pushed to his limit, to witness that perfect silence as he surrenders to pain or pleasure. She nods into Erwin's touch, purring, “Please, alpha.”

“Listen to her, Levi: ‘ _please_ , _alpha_.’ Oh, what a good pup.” Erwin pulls her into sitting up, making her dizzy. She closes her eyes and whimpers, leaning into his shoulder. In turn, he pulls her up into his arm and presses her face into his chest, encouraging her to nuzzle and purr. “Levi, I'll have you begging me like this soon, don't worry.”

“I wasn't worried,” Levi snaps. There's rustling, she can hear it above her content noises, and then a rough hand tugs her head back by the hair. Levi looks down at her and she looks back, letting her head lull in his grasp.

“Give the good pup a kiss,” Erwin says, and Nana surges up to peck Levi's chin, nearly toppling over in the process, but Erwin holds her up with arms around her waist. Levi hugs her from behind, sandwiching her as he kneels, slipping his hands onto her upper thighs, nudging her around with kisses on her jaw until he finally obeys Erwin's order.

“Sleepy pup,” Erwin says while Levi is kissing her. A prodding finger slips up between her thighs and she welcomes it. “Oh, and so wet.”

Caught between them, she whines and sinks down, aching for more and getting a second finger without even needing to ask. Nanaba lets out a groan as her hips rock down to make their own friction, but Erwin takes the hint and hooks his fingers against her anterior wall. He hisses, impressed, when she clenches tight in response. Levi digs his nails into her thighs and pushes them apart without disrupting the way he’s devouring her, and Erwin uses the opportunity to angle his wrist so that he can push in past the knuckles, finding a hungry spot way up high and rubbing at it relentlessly.

It feels so good, so precise and determined, she bites Levi’s tongue in the full-body shiver she suffers through. He growls at her, nipping back at her bottom lip in stinging little kisses. She’s so sleepy and she feels so good, she just wants to cum and pass out, so she puts all her swimming focus on the former, thrusting her hips in small movements to match the rub of Erwin’s now three fingers. She can hear herself panting into Levi's kisses, but the decency to be embarrassed even the slightest is long gone. When she cums, it is with enough force that she blacks out for a moment before catching a second wind and feeling suddenly fully awake. Erwin gives her his hand and she laps up the mess she made on them, still breathing heavily and shaking in the aftershocks. Levi detangles himself from behind her and a minute later, a fleece blanket is settled onto her shoulders as he kisses the top of her head.

In a murmur, Erwin says, “That was quick. You’ve been needing it for a while, haven’t you?”

Nanaba hums around Erwin’s thumb in her mouth and pulls off of it with a wet pop. “Yeah, thank you.”

Erwin leans in and touches his forehead to hers so that their noses smush. “Get up on the couch and watch, pup.”

She climbs on and rolls over to face the two men left on the wrestling quilt. Levi is crouching, looking a little off-kilter, probably just now getting intoxicated enough to get him the kind of floor play he wants. Opposite him, Erwin is big and strong and sober. He doesn't even take a stance after he tightly tucks Nanaba into her blanket, he simply turns to face Levi and waits for the noirette to attack him.

It is sloppy compared to all the other times Levi plays the aggressor. He's clearly not as sharp, because Erwin disarms his attempted turn over with a shift of the shoulders, taking a low step back as he does so. Thrown off by Erwin's escape, Levi takes a few extra seconds between attacks before he goes in, aiming for the knees raised in his crouch. Again, Erwin easily dodges, and Nanaba actually giggles at the display. He looks up at her and lays his forefinger over his smirk to shush her. Levi goes in a third time, and instead of dodging, Erwin engages, grabbing his mate’s shoulders and twisting him into a slam. Levi lands on his back, and Erwin is quick to straddle him, again grabbing his shoulders and twisting, this time so that Levi is forced into his front. Forearm over nape, Erwin growls, “Submit to me.”

“No,” Levi gasps to hide his groan.

Erwin sniffs Levi's shoulder for a few breaths, considering, and then he sinks teeth in, drawing a single red bloom from where his right canine successfully pierces. Nanaba covers her mouth, hiding the startled inhale at the sight of a small drop of blood falling from Levi's shoulder and into the quilt. And Levi doesn't bark or make any measure of noise. He's silent, eyes screwed shut, mouth open in a would-be scream. Erwin releases the bite and gets up off him slowly, hovering above Levi carefully so that their bodies do not touch.

Whatever the bite is doing to him, Levi rides it out patiently with the paced grinding of hips against the quilt, gathering his breaths until they're deep and do not break.

“Another, pup?” Erwin taunts, a behaviour unusual for him.

“Fuck off,” Levi says, quiet with barely burning embers.

Erwin drops his weight down and wraps his limbs around Levi before rolling them over, so that Erwin is on his back with Levi above him, and then over again so that Levi is once more being pressed down. Erwin bites the unmarred shoulder so that it will match its counterpart, and this time, a shuddering exhale can be heard from Levi.

“Submit to me,” Erwin orders, one of his hands tugging Levi's head back by the hair so that he can trail his bloody tongue up the pale cheek.

“I said fuck off,” Levi insists, a little stronger this time. He bucks once and Erwin raises off him, giving him room again. Levi slithers out from underneath but does not immediately attack, nor does he stop to check his wounds. He watches Erwin as he slinks around, clearly trying to make himself drunkenly focus enough to plan a successful strike.

Erwin gives him time, sitting back lazily on his haunches and studying Levi. Eventually, that patience runs dry and he's goading, “Come on, now, you know you want my cock inside you, just submit.”

“Make me,” Levi hisses back.

So Erwin does. He lunges for Levi, aggressively taking hold of him and refusing to let him go no matter how Levi thrashes in his arms. To disorient him, Erwin throws him around into new positions every few seconds, practically showing off his control compared to Levi's drunken coordination. Finally satisfied with himself, Erwin puts Levi on his belly and settles his weight on top. Levi protests with swipes and growls, and as he tires of the struggle, his noises morph until they're pathetic keening high in his throat. Erwin encourages the rebellion by continuing to draw blood with his teeth, whether it gathers under the pale surface or spills into the quilt.

“Submit,” Erwin murmurs into Levi's ear once stillness creeps over the room. “Let me take you.”

Levi pants for a while longer, trying to catch his breath, but finally he answers with a nod, “Alright.”

“Good boy.” The words praise Levi but there is no hiding the victorious tone of voice. He's earned Levi's surrender, he's earned the right to do whatever he pleases now, and that usually entails pleasing Levi a great deal. On a night like this, Levi won't be satisfied until he's hoarse and cumming dry. Tomorrow, Erwin will take his satisfaction in the wobble of Levi's stride. They'll be tender and soft, and Nanaba feels an ache so deep in her chest for something she's not even entirely sure is missing from her life.

Sweating and stretching produces a chorus of mewls and gasping swears, and then finally Levi is taken. Several times, Nanaba startles awake from a falling doze, and each time, she captures Levi in a more vulnerable state. The last thing she sees before sleep unforgivingly claims her, are Levi's hands fisting into the quilt, Erwin’s fingers slotted between, clenching and unclenching, moving together as one.

 

 


End file.
